


【庵京】一见误身

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “喂，快把手给我！”“衣服弄脏了会被妈妈讲的啦……”“怎么这么磨蹭！你还是不是男人！”“……等！你旁边有蛇！”“哇！救命！”应有中的泰山压顶并没有出现。





	【庵京】一见误身

>>>>>>>>> 

“喂，快把手给我！”

“衣服弄脏了会被妈妈讲的啦……”

“怎么这么磨蹭！你还是不是男人！”

“……等！你旁边有蛇！”

“哇！救命！”

而应有中的泰山压顶并没有出现。

八神庵从昏沉的梦中将自己扯回现实，属于清晨闪耀的光束顺着未合拢的窗帘缝隙投射到他的半颊，好似将要自动开启未见过的门后光景。坐在床上抓抓头发，却怎么也回忆不起来刚刚梦中的惊险景象。

……干脆先不想了。

洗漱过后，独居的他吃好早饭，拎起书包看了下在墙上滴答作响的时钟。

嗯，如果在这个时间出门的话……

果不其然，步行到草薙私立高中，在校门口看到了某个推着摩托的背影。

不过不熟，不想搭理。

“你看你看，京少推摩托车的背影。”

“屁股还是这么翘，我爱！”

“嘘你小点声好伐。”

哪有这样的少女心事还这么大声的讲出来啊。

庵目不斜视从讲悄悄话的两人身旁路过，也不知道他听到多少自己讲话。其中一个女生正处于惴惴不安的状态，旁边的女生扯了扯她的衣袖。

“哇，是庵大人路过咱们身边耶！他好帅哦。”

“……你不是前几天还对京少发花痴吗。”

“难道你不觉得庵大人更有气质吗？”

听到身后的窃窃私语，庵准备淡然处之。

虽然说是这么打算了，装作面无波澜的他仍是在内心哼笑两声。

因为他看到了在前面推着摩托的草薙京微笑的脸上出现一丝僵硬。

对他们这些习武的人来讲这些悄悄话和拿着大喇叭在天台上喊并无区别。

“……实话说了吧，只要帅我谁都喜欢！”

“鸡笼警告啊喂！”

庵的面色随即也沉了下来。

这群妹子什么情况？

“香绯香绯，这两个帅哥是谁啊。”

“由莉你第一天转学过来不知道，让我来科普一下：这就是咱们草薙私立高中的两大校草——校董儿子草薙京和大蛇集团继承人八神庵。”

“哦哦，两大校草的话……香绯你觉得哪位校草更帅呢？”

“这……”

两人同时不着痕迹地支起耳朵等待答案，心里还在脑补自己贴在对方脸前看他不甘心嫉妒自己的表情，听自己说“放弃吧，论英俊你还是比不过我的”这样的画面。

但YY过程被现实踹了一脚。

“如果要我说的话硬汉风的金发黑道男人才最帅啊！尤其在他推箱子的时候……”

“……哈？这组合是配套的……不，这个真的帅吗？”由莉忍不住吐槽道。

此时两位校草的内心也在剧烈吐槽，因为偶像包袱而强行憋到内伤。眼神虽未交集，但想的是同一句话：

只有在这家伙面前我绝对不能输！

*********

新一年的社团招新刚刚开始，长期回家部的人容易被缺人危机中的社团盯上。

京双臂环胸似笑非笑，看着眼前的拜托他去弦乐社顶人数的学长二阶堂红丸。

“实在抱歉啦小京，要不是我拍写真太忙了……”

京摆手打断红丸换汤不换药的车轱辘话：“不是别的，你答应别人去社团增人气你有工作鸽了，让我去顶你这个人的人数这个操作合理吗？”

“人数够了不就完事了？”

“喂，你的迷妹看你没来会不会跳起来打我啊。”

“你要是去了弦乐社估计招的新人会更多……说起来上次你还欠我人情没还，红丸大人大发慈悲让你这次还上好了。”

“……行了行了，就这点小事，你去忙你的吧。”

而社团活动当天，弦乐社前意外聚集了很多高一新生。

只听他们说道——

“听说庵大人是弦乐社一把手呢！”

“嗯？是这样吗？那咱们赶快去看看！”

有的人甚至抱了乐器来，打算直接进入现场接受指导检阅了。

呃。

揣着口袋顺着人群走的京毅然转身回头，找到刚刚入学自说自话非要拜他为师的矢吹真吾的班级。

“诶？帮草薙学长吗？这个好说，就交给小弟我吧！”

顺口答应真吾要教给他草薙武术的京连忙溜号，千万别再遇到什么债主拜托他去其他社团顶班……

“啊，是草薙！”

猛地听到背后有人叫他名字，京做贼心虚，慌不择路拉开一扇社团教室的门窜了进去。

在他合上门长舒一口气，将视线从榻榻米上抬起看向社团教室内——第一眼就看到了坐在最后一排盯着眼前剑山的招摇红毛八神庵瞬间，感受到自己气没喘匀，很想打嗝。

“草薙学弟？”花道社社长不知火舞拿着花枝提醒发愣的京，“你也是来参加花道社体验课的吗？”

庵听到了舞学姐说出的名字后缓缓将目光对准倚在门上有些狼狈的京，不可思议地上下打量京确定是否其本人。

明明听说草薙京会去弦乐社参加体验课，特意找了个他一万个不可能来的社团……

眼神交锋后，京清清嗓子，以优雅的姿势出门把鞋子换下来后重新进入花道教室，跪坐在庵旁边的位置，自暴自弃道：“是、的！”

接下来坐在最后一排的两人看着花枝花剪和剑山发愣。

“小原流花道是日本三大主流花道之一，是一种以色彩美为中心，结合季节美和形态美的花材造型艺术……”

庵不动如山，盯着在花器里浸泡的剑山。

旁边的京已经有点坐不住了，扶着大腿的双手有些蠢蠢欲动。

“小原流基本样式包括，盛花，瓶花，花意匠，花舞，花奏，琳派调等。今天体验的就是花意匠中最基本的直立型。各位同学，现在看我为大家示范各种物品的使用方法。”

京已经开始低头摆弄花剪了。

庵依然一动不动，京曾一度认为他已经睡着了，但偷偷撇头观察他侧脸的时候发现眼睫毛忽闪着，应该是在刘海下面默默打瞌睡。

“好的，那各位同学可以开始动手自己试试了。”舞从讲台上走了下来，京装模作样地拿起作为主枝的丁香花，拿着花剪比划了两下。长度是多少来着？好像什么的1.5倍？

旁边响起花剪清脆的剪裁声，扭头一看庵已经果断地修剪好主枝插在了剑山上。

前面坐着的不乏属于两人的关注者，在自己傻头傻脑比划的时候这家伙已经上手了？京按照自己听的零零碎碎的片段记忆修剪手中的花枝，找好剑山的1/3……

手劲太大了，主枝的尾巴被手指按碎一节。松手后看着在剑山上摇摇欲坠的丁香花京一阵沉默，伸手抽下来再插上。

……嗯？

在那边修剪客枝的庵不小心多剪掉了一点迷雾泡泡的花叶，回身去拿备用的玫瑰花枝。在转身回来的时候发现几片紫色的花瓣落在了榻榻米上。

是要谢了吗？这应该是新鲜的花枝啊。

不寻常事件的发生，使庵看向了坐在同桌自娱自乐的校董独子，人称混世小魔王草薙京的那位。

而那位小魔王正把花枝放在撅着的嘴上稳住平衡，一边看着前面舞社长指导其他同学。明明自己都已经放弃挣扎了还装作听得津津有味，时不时点头赞同一下。

要不是坐在花道社里这人估计已经翘着二郎腿吹上口哨了。

庵把掉得快秃了的迷雾泡泡从剑山上取了下来，重新修剪新的一支插到剑山上挑选最后点缀的富士蕨。

奇妙的事情再次发生了，他刚插上的玫瑰又秃了。

做这种事的肯定不会是什么小精灵Brownie，捣蛋鬼还差不多。

庵面无表情，再次将花枝取下来，听到了身边努力压抑的窃笑。

“草薙学弟，刚刚我讲的内容好理解吗？如果要是有什么不会的可以问我……”舞不知什么时候走到了最后一排，再次指导京如何修剪摆放。

京以好学的模样连连点头，在指导结束后微笑着目送舞走到庵面前后笑容慢慢垮下来，尤其看到舞表扬庵的搭配和摆放的时候，庵一脸余裕的同时还表现出片刻的不耐烦——京快难以维持表情管理。

装逼犯guna！

在舞社长与庵FAQ完毕的时候，京已经沉浸在修剪花枝的乐趣中。而没过一会儿京打算拿起自己裁剪好的花枝时，发现放在身边花枝上的花瓣都已经掉得差不多了，只有一片挂在上面摇摇欲坠。

怒视老神在在的庵，看他把调整好作为陪叶的富士蕨。在他刚想起身离开的时候抓起一把洒在地上的紫色花瓣泼了过去。

庵默默拿下落在鼻尖的小花瓣，看向坐在门口的京。

“不好意思手滑了。”棒读的语气。

庵不知为何反身跪坐回去，开始进入打坐冥想。

京疑惑这人难道是被自己一把花瓣泼傻了，但在思考这件事情之前，热情的舞社长让他不得不专注好好把这盆插花完成。

当京总算大功告成起身想要找舞交工离开的时候，眼前一阵疾风吹过，自己花器中的花瓣尽数飘落，连带着几缕额前发丝……

正巧舞已经听到被京的声音，转身来到最后一排，看到了左右两盆秃头插花后——

微笑着把两人请了出去。

京咂舌，没沉浸在好不容易学了点插花的遗憾心情中片刻，便分分钟释然。

而正在他准备大摇大摆离开的时刻——

“送你。”

脖领被大力扯开，一把软乎乎的玩意儿塞到了后衣领里。

京炸毛，以蹦起来的架势连忙撩起衣服查看究竟，结果低头看到了几片紫色花瓣从衬衣下摆轻轻飘落到地上。

“八——神——！”

人早已经走的没影了。

*********

每次在天台上结束了强制和真吾待在一起的午饭时光后，很喜欢午休时趴在二楼窗口听中庭花尽叶绿的樱花树下的吉他声。

庭院内遮阴处的玉簪已层叠茂密，飞舞的杨絮颠倒了世界，只剩还未谢尽的照手红落在地上就像新春燃尽的炮竹皮，辞去旧季仍有些凛然的春风，迎来初夏的暖意。

像今天刚抱着从书道社收拾回来的书法诗集趴在窗口，感受初夏之风与翩翩落花，听着树下练习吉他曲已经很多次了。

今天练习的曲子是《Wonderwall》啊……

琴弦在惬意的空间内与心脏在同一个频率于胸腔跳动，京托着下巴不顾前额发丝被暖风迷了眼，半眯着眸轻挑唇角跟着轻轻哼出歌来。

拨弦的手突然停了下来，接着出现的一阵窸窣声，好像是坐在树下弹吉他的人起身了。

难道是自己哼歌的声音被听到了？

京不知为何心脏砰砰乱跳，或许是因为琴弦停下了，或许是因为其他原因。接下来便在手忙脚乱中不小心把手中的书法和诗集摔到了楼下。重重坠落响声后，京意识到自己的物件可能是砸到人了。

本打算赶紧跑到楼下道歉，但是在狂奔的过程中意想不到的预备铃已被敲响。

糟了，没有注意时间，午休竟然就结束了？

不过没一秒自己就选择放弃赶回教室上课了。

……算了迟到就迟到吧大不了被老头子骂，万一把人砸出事了一样还是要挨骂。而当他跑到树下的时候发现已无倩影，只留下叠好的书法纸和压在纸上的诗集，上面作为赠礼的点点樱瓣将这摞纸笺装饰如甜品般可口。

同一个学校总有一天会见到的，不用急于今天的。

拎着宣纸和诗集挨骂的京这么安慰自己。

*********

“走，一起去玩吧！”

只感觉自己毫不犹豫地点点头，看着那张如阳光般绚烂夺目、毫无阴霾的笑脸，一边握住了他伸过来的温热的手。

“我没怎么来过这边，去哪里玩比较好啊？”

“去玻璃房那里？我妈妈在那里种了很多花。”

“哎~赏花这种小女生喜欢的事本大爷不想干。没有什么其他可以玩的吗，棒球什么的。”

“……那一起去仓库找找吧。”

“好哟！”

这个嚣张的臭小子究竟是何方神圣啊。

大早上起来低气压状态下的庵竟然因为回忆这个莫名其妙的梦而走错了去学校的路，迟到了。

被教导主任金家潘抓个正着，倚在校门口罚站的时候，远远看到了京以扛着书包的姿势，嘴里还叼着跟狗尾巴草走来。再等他走近一点庵发现他竟然灰头土脸的，肌肉线条完美的手臂上还有蹭破出血的痕迹。

这是招虱子跑去土坑里打滚了？

庵脑补了京在土里打滚的滑稽场面，面无表情的面具被嘴角扯开一丝缝隙。

“草薙京，不要以为你是校董儿子就可以随心所欲毫无纪律！把嘴里的东西吐了，过来罚站……你今天为什么迟到？看看你这衣服，不会跟别人打架去了吧？”

要知道这些事被捅到老头子那里就更烦人了，未来等待他的可能是联合训话。京憋着满头青筋听金家潘念叨。等金家潘冷哼一声拿着考勤本离开，没过一直突然听到庵清了清嗓子好像准备说什么。于是京刚刚张开的嘴闭上了。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“你刚刚要说话？”

“没，嗓子不舒服。”

“……”京的青筋渐渐又要从额头弹出来。他隔着头巾搓了搓脑门试图让自己冷静下来：“你怎么也迟到了。”

“迷路了。”

“迷，迷路？”京看了看校门，又看了看庵，难以置信道，“你好歹在这里呆了快两年了还能迷路？”

意外就这么发生了那能怪谁。不过看到京这张贴着嘲讽俩字的脸，庵的气便不打一处来。他拿起书包，慢吞吞地在里面里翻找了会儿，将一张揉得皱巴巴的卷子递给了京。

“是不是你的？”

“哈？”我的？早就在被老头发现之前处理掉了啊……等京拿到了写着自己大名的卷子和闪亮亮的个位数，不待抬头都能感觉到旁边怜悯的目光。

……竟然还是影印版的！

“你这是明知故问啊，”京再次伸手，“拿来。”

“这不已经给你了。”

“你当我瞎吗！这个是影印版，原版拿来！”

庵慢悠悠地扬头看天。

淦。京刚想骂街，庵斜着眼眸，红瞳盈着戏谑：“等哪天不如打包给校长，不知道他有没有看过……”话还没说完京抬腿踹了他膝盖窝一脚。

本来两个知名人物校门口罚站就有好多迷妹迷弟透过窗户往下偷瞄。这下好了，有的学生直接从座位上站起来激动地把课桌带倒，课都不用上了。竟然还有看热闹不嫌事大的在楼上欢呼给自己支持的那位打气喊口号。

“你们不听课干什么呢？想造反吗？”FOXY一掌把粉笔拍到讲台上，拿起软剑形状的教鞭在手里狠狠颠了颠。

“FOXY老师！楼下京少和庵大人打起来了！”

“……什么？！”

之后打得两败俱伤的话题主角被金家潘拉到教导室训了个爽。

没良心。

一想到早上在上学的必经之路上被其他学校来找茬的人拦住问八神的事，没忍住出头教训的自己真是傻的可以。

“我们自己学校的学生，还轮不到你们这群废物教训！”

嘶，旧伤叠新伤。八神这家伙下手也真是毫不留情啊喂。

*********

时光流淌，竟然很快就到了校庆日。

“你说你去戏剧社帮忙把手腕摔伤了？”鼓手洛克指着打了石膏的吉他手的手臂苦恼道，“你还非得昨天摔，这要我们去哪儿找人代替你啊？”

从占卜社晃悠出来摸鱼的神乐万龟嘴里叼着沙冰勺闪亮登场：“这位摔伤的同学你是遇到难题了吗？我能帮你解决哦！”

“喔哦哦！是真的吗！”

“万龟大人那可是言出必行的！当当当当！”

万龟从幕帘旁边闪开，变魔术似的出现了雄赳赳气昂昂站在前方的草薙京，还有跟在京身后装作隐形人的千鹤。在和万龟碰面的那一瞬间，心有灵犀的姐妹俩在“解决”了弦乐社的危机后，欢脱手拉手继续做好事不留名去了。

视线短暂相交，似乎能听到噼里啪啦的电流声。

真是骑虎难下。

早一些的时间线——

“喂，不要扯我衣领啦。”

“谁让你老是想跑，如果你不跑我就放开你。”

“我不跑好吧大姐，你放开我先。”

神乐千鹤听到京敷衍的语气选择继续抓着不放手。

“喂女人，你再不放手我可是要怒了啊……你……喂你哭什么！”京威胁道。

千鹤双眸盈盈泪水，放开京的衣领双手交握道：“我只是感到可惜！”

“哈？可惜？不是你先别哭好吧。”

“可惜京少娴熟的吉他技术不能被其他同学听到。”

“……？？”整理校服衣领的京满头雾水，这女人在说什么？

“想想我们京少家里多金，长得又帅，吉他弹的又超级好，”千鹤伸出食指晃了晃，一脸了然，“京少肯定也想在学校人气投票上赢过八神庵吧？”

“我觉得你是又想糊弄我。”京嫌弃地后退一步打算绕开她离开。

“想多啦，我们这是打算让全校学生见识一下您的魅力……”说着千鹤靠近京的耳边，用手挡着侧脸满脸小人相，“话说你上次找我打听的弦乐社有名的吉他妹可能会在校庆中演出哦，有没有兴趣帮这个小忙啊京少？”

京突然停步，抬手挡回了千鹤后面的话。

耶？劝诱失败？那怎么跟弦乐社那里交代啊。明明万龟在镜子里看到事情是这个走向的所以一起来看个热闹……

却看到京抬起的手突然握拳，好奇心战胜了嫌麻烦，熊熊火焰从眸心中燃出，掷地有声：“……我帮！”

但他不知道的是最不想见到的八神庵正坐在后台调试贝斯。

所以在视线相交的时候其实京的大脑便已短路，第一反应就是猛地瞪向请君入瓮的神乐双胞胎，这才发现姐妹俩早已逃之夭夭。

京在后台狂补乐谱，好歹是自己原来也经常练习的曲子，只要配合好了应该没什么太大问题。

就是那首《Wonderwall》。

……他不会特意糗我吧。这么想着京跟随社团成员走上舞台。

等到他们全部于舞台亮相时，在台下的学生观众暗暗惊呼出声。没想到竟然能在校庆日看到两位校草在一起同台演出，除了那次迟到打架平时都很难看到他俩出现在同一个画面里。

而令众人意外的是，平日处于竞争关系的两人意外地配合默契，有的奇怪的党派在此刻以hshs的状态觉醒。

最后，弦乐社演出顺利结束。

坐在后台休息的两人在上次打架后除了在校门口碰面便没再说过话，大概因为这个原因，大家欢呼之后都在默默收拾眼前的道具没人开口搭话，后台的空气有些凝固。

坐在椅子上的京百无聊赖，拿着毛巾擦干脸上的汗水，拨了下稍稍被汗水打湿的刘海。像是打气般拿着水瓶杂耍般甩起来再接住，率先开口打破了这个凝固的次元。

“喂，你们社团里有没有一个弹吉他特别好的妹子啊。”用的是满不在乎的语气。

庵恰好喝了一口水。听到京说话，拧上瓶盖，边咽水边歪头回忆了一下。

“据我所知应该没有。”

“你再好好想想？我只知道在每天午休她会在中庭练吉他来着。”

庵的表情突然凝固，换上了副要笑笑不出来的脸。

“虽然那天有个事想跟她道个歉来着，但是没有找到她人……”

“如果在中午中庭弹琴的话那只有我们队长八神学长啊。”旁边洛克收好了设备从两人身前飘过。

“啊？”真人表演呆若木鸡。

……欺诈啊！

京咬牙切齿，非常后悔来弦乐社干活还被眼前这人打破自己冒着粉红泡泡的幻想。

这时庵突然起身，吓了京一跳。只见他从琴盒里仔细翻找半天拿出一封粉红色的信封，递到京面前。

“干，干嘛？你这是要替别人送情书还是你……”京打开有些眼熟的信封，拿出有些眼熟的信在打开看到第一行便话全都噎了回去。

“这玩意儿是你写的吧。”庵翘着腿，扭身把琴盒立到墙边，腰线从掀起的衬衣中显露几分。

京抓着信封冷汗如雨下，嘴上依旧要强并语无伦次道：“哈？你肯定是我写的？你关注过我写的字？你难道暗恋……呸，看到我的字过？”

庵眯着眼看他，一言不发。

“喂喂，你不会真……”

“这果然是你的字吧。”看这飘逸灵动，收放有度的字肯定是练过书法的。

另外不能说的是，自己的确看过京的字，并且不知道哪来的错觉以为是个硬核妹。

京梗着脖子没说话，庵继续道：“没想到你会用这种幼稚的手段来玩弄别人的感情。”

“你最没道理说这种话吧！”京暴怒，从凳子上猛地站起来。

“先给别人写这种信的人是怎么回事啊！要不要我给你背一段你写的玩意儿啊京！”

“哈？你都能背出来了？！你告诉我你到底看了多少遍！迷妹给你写情书是不是开心到在床上打滚啊八神！”

刚刚献歌结束回到后台的雅典娜抱着花束试图拦架，没想到旁边的护花使者拳崇却在此刻说错了话。

“其实你们两位关系私下很好但是躲着大家不让别人知道吧？……唔！”雅典娜扑上去捂他的嘴，但是已经来不及了。

这句话彻底点燃两人了内心炸弹的引线，剑拔弩张气氛中怒视对方的双眼越来越近，等他俩瞪到快成斗鸡眼的时候教导主任金家潘来了，等他俩快亲上的时候理事长草薙柴舟总算被热心群众推到现场来了。

“怎么了怎么了？”穿着西装举着热狗的柴舟怎么看怎么像来错了片场，“臭小子又和谁吵……嗯？你俩竟然站在一块？”

京忙后撤一步看向自己老爹，眼睛在两人之间梭巡，难以置信道：“嗯？爸你认识他？”

“认识什么的……你忘了你小时候跑人家家里去玩的事了？”

去八神家玩？印象全无啊。

“然后你从树上掉下来八神把你接住了头都磕破了……这你都能忘？”

京没有看到，柴舟理事长每蹦出来一句，庵的面色就接着沉一分。直到听到他忘记的那刻，庵的脸色彻底黑成锅底。

原来不是梦？他摸了摸脑袋，好像上面还有个没有下去的包似的皱起眉头。

“当时还以为你和人家孩子打架吵翻了所以见面不说话了，原来你们这是忘了啊。”

京将视线从柴舟平移到庵的红眸上，同时庵也将目光收回重新放在京的眉目间。两人面面相觑沉默片刻，内心怒吼出结论：

果然那个没事找事嚣张的臭小鬼——

果然那个磨磨蹭蹭计较的强逼症——

就是你啊！

“理事长别看热闹了，快拉住他们啊！”

而热闹远处的某个地方还在唱着那首午后中庭回荡过的歌曲：

I said maybe,

You're gonna be the one that saves me? 

And after all,

You're my wonderwall.

【正文END】

【锵锵！番外是女仆咖啡厅！】

“哈？你说我穿女仆装不如八神帅？！那我也不穿！”

“迷妹追着八神要合影呢。”万龟冷静加稻草。

“咕捏捏——”

“还要签名。”万龟继续加。

“……”

“还说他是草薙私立高中最靓的仔。”最后一根了。

“激将法！全都是激将法！”京怒气冲冲地离开了。

没过一会儿就看到他踹开换衣间的门换上猫耳女仆装去找庵一决胜负了。

但他还没走出多远就看到庵从走廊那头穿着另一身女仆装气势汹汹地冲过来，嘴里还喊着：“京！你在哪儿躲在呢！出来一决胜负啊！”

神乐姐妹火速逃跑避难。

【我就喜欢玩拉到底的无聊操作】

宣纸上的毛笔字龙飞凤舞，遒劲有力，煞是迷人。

直到自己看到了学校书法展览上落款。

听到了自己内心如拉长警报般的emmmmm——

但是在展览结束后还是拿回了自己家，连着那张皱巴巴的原版卷子一起叠整齐后放到了收藏盒中。

【是真的END啦】


End file.
